Need
by chartreuseian
Summary: Helen is in need but when she runs into the wrong person, will logic or lust win out? Set during Helen's 'holiday' of 113 years. Beware the rating. ONESHOT


**This was meant to be a few hundred words of fluff but it evolved somewhat. In the original version he did actually see her but I figured that, while it was infinitely more fun, it was also infinitely less likely. The rewrite broke my heart :P Also, it's s****et in 1911 with the Helen from the future...**

**Don't own it. God I wish I did.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She needed a man. She needed a man in a way that was most unbecoming but pressing none the less. It had been years since she'd indulged in such pleasures and by god did she need a man. After all, there did come a point where fingers just didn't cut it. She couldn't go to James because not only would that be against the timeline, he was with the other version of her now. Shaking out her now blonde hair (because dying it was a pain), Helen let out a frustrated sigh. She needed a man and had for sometime but tonight, she was going to get one. Dressing in her most risqué yet still tasteful dress, she grabbed her coat, gloves and hat before heading out.<p>

She knew heading to a club would tear her reputation to tatters but she was beyond caring. Thankfully, there was a place not far from her tiny apartment and the walk through the cool night air was even quicker than normal. Her body was buzzing, as if it could sense the release she was hunting. Her excitement increased exponentially as she hastened up the stairs to the club and, as she stepped into the tasteful foyer, a devious smile she'd never have recognized in a million years spread across her lips. She deposited her gloves, coat and hat with the attendant before taking a deep, calming breath. She could hear the music of the band wafting from the main rooms as well as the boisterous chatter of the other patrons.

In no time at all, Helen was at the bar, downing her martini in few enough goes that the bartender shot her a surprised look. Ignoring him completely, she scoured the room, searching for someone appropriate, surprised when she spotted one of her friends.

"Polly!" the other girl called, walking over to Helen with a bright smile.

"Sally," Helen greeted warmly. The two had met a few weeks ago at the university library. Helen had been researching those blasted calderas (it never hurt to be prepared) and Sally, it turned out was studying in the hopes of becoming a doctor. The two had gotten on well and had met up several times since.

"You should have told me you were coming out tonight!" Sally enthused over the music.

"It was a last minute decision," Helen admitted as Sally dragged her across the room. Helen was quickly introduced (as Miss Polly Heath, of course) to the others with Sally. Before she even thought to protest, they'd bought her a drink and she was sandwiched between Sally and a rather dashing gentleman to whom she'd not been introduced.

"John," he said, holding out a hand to her. Well, that rules that out, she decided, suppressing a sigh.

"Polly," she said with a cool smile. It wasn't that she had an aversion to the name John but, well, she sort of did. Same thing went for James, Nikola, Nigel, Will and Henry. She was homesick enough without those kinds of reminders. Even Sally sometimes made her miss her old friend of the same name.

John chatted politely with her for several minutes before asking her to dance. Helen tried to say no, fussing about a sore ankle but Sally overheard the conversation and became very insistent, all but shoving Helen towards the dance floor. John smiled at her apologetically and took her in his arms gingerly. They danced to the upbeat music silently, Helen unable to keep her eyes from wandering around the room, canvassing all the other men.

Then she saw him.

Slick hair. Unattractive moustache. Smirk. Glass of wine. Three piece suit. Gleam in his eye.

Her mind and body started working in contradiction to one another. Her mind screamed, telling her to run and hide and get the hell out of there before he saw her, while her heart told her to waltz over there and kiss him until he took her back to his apartment and soothed the ache between her legs. As it was, she froze.

John was asking her something but she couldn't hear him. Her body was pounding out a rhythm that had nothing to do with the soft jazz being played.

Then he looked up.

She spun on her heel, stalking back to the table, praying he didn't see her. John followed her, stunned but thankfully silent and, as she sat down again, he turned away from her. Better to have offended a stranger than run into Nikola, she thought as she grabbed for her glass.

As she drank deeply, she weighed up her options. She could leave now and hope her departure wouldn't be that noticeable. She could stay where she was until he left. Or she could march over to him and... She shivered at the images presented to her. Shaking it away, she wondered at herself. Never before had she been so powerfully aroused just by looking at Nikola of all people. They'd never been intimate except for that brief kiss back in Rome. She shivered again as she remembered his lips on hers. What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

This was Nikola. Nikola Tesla, eternal flirt and A FIGURE FROM HER PAST! She had to walk away now! They couldn't meet! They couldn't accidentally bump into each other! Hell, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of her. And they sure as hell couldn't walk the three blocks back to her apartment, get naked and spend the whole night stuck to each other's sweaty bodies!

Drawing on the iron will she was very well known for, Helen stood up, ignoring the way the ache within her intensified at the image still burned into her mind. She gave Sally a quick farewell, citing a headache for her early departure and made a dash for the door, fighting the urge to take one last look around for him instead, she fixed her eyes on the well made derrière of the man in front of her. Oh good, she thought as she ascended the stairs behind him, this could work.

He was tall and wiry, his suit impeccable and he walked jauntily up the stairs. Quickly Helen's eyes traced the hidden contours of his back, enjoying the way his slender hips subtly expanded into shoulder that would be perfect to cling to as she rode him into oblivion. She felt a rush of arousal flood her body, making her hips sway seductively and a small smirk curl the corners of her mouth. His dark hair was smoothed back against his skull and-

Oh god. Oh god. Oh. God.

She stopped breathing. No. Not again. How could she not have realised that the arse she was ogling belonged to a man she'd once called an arse (an adorable, sexy genius arse but an arse none the less)? For some reason, her legs were still carrying her forwards, following him. Her mind was screaming but the rest of her body was salivating.

_Please. Just one little night. _

_NO! I'll mess up everything I've kept secret all these years._

_But he probably won't even recognize you!_

_And what if he does? Then I'll mess everything up!_

_But it's Nikola! He'll keep your secret. _

_I can't put that on him. I know how he feels…_

_That's a good thing though. This way next time, you won't have to go out on the 'prowl'._

_I was not prowling. I was merely being practical._

_You're horny. Admit it._

_Well of course I am! It's been 4 YEARS!_

_What are you afraid of? It's not like he'll say no._

_Exactly! It's Nikola, I can't do that to him._

_Do what? Make all his dreams come true?_

_It's not like that and you know it!_

_Oh come on, it's just sex, when did you get so prudish?_

_I'm not being prudish! It's Nikola and I can't do that to him! It's not fair!_

_He wants you. You want him. Tell him it's just sex and if he says no, then he says no. _

_We both know that wouldn't happen._

_Exactly…_

_I can't take advantage of him like that! It's Nikola! I just…_

_What? It's not like you're in love with him…_

_I… _

_!_

_Shut up._

_You could have maybe told him this BEFORE you got sent back in time!_

_No! It's not that! I just-_

He was at the counter now and, as his head turned, their eyes locked. Mouths wide, they both stared for a second, drinking in the unexpected encounter. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

_RUN!_

And she did. Darting back into the crowd, she tried to blend in as she snuck around to front door, willing to sacrifice her coat for the sake of, oh, you know, ALL OF HISTORY! His head whipped around, trying to find her and Helen realised there was no way she was going to get past him so she ducked into the nearest booth, certain that he wouldn't see her as she watched until he left. He was still scouring the room for her and she couldn't help but allow her earlier thoughts to continue.

_Her bent over the giant wooden desk in her study, skirts around her waist as he thrust into with reckless abandon, pants around his ankles._

He rubbed a hand over his face.

_Him lying spread eagle on her large bed as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, breath hissing out as his hand flew to her clit, grinding it against the bone._

"Helen?" he called out tentatively, voice barely audible above the noise of the crowd.

_Her lips wrapped around his cock, taking every delicious inch of him into her mouth as he groaned, knotting his hands in her hair._

He started to walk towards her but she was certain he hadn't seen her yet.

_Her hand in his hair, holding his lips to her dripping core as he licked her clean, teeth scraping over her still sensitive folds, making her quake with pleasure._

He stopped abruptly and spun around, giving her another glimpse at his arse.

_His body between her legs as he drove into her again and again, his mouth on her lips, kissing her harshly._

She could see him giving up, shoulder slouched in defeat.

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh as they moved faster and faster, release coiling within her as she took in the grimace of pleasure on his sweaty face._

He walked sullenly back the man still holding his coat, face clouded with anger she couldn't understand.

_Their tongues quickly met and she started to explore his mouth, revelling in the taste of him as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer._

Suddenly she was moving and she didn't understand why.

_GO TO HIM!_

If she sped up, she'd reach him before he reached the door.

_BLOODY HELL JUST GO TO HIM!_

_She moaned against his mouth and wrapped a leg around his, pulling their bodies flush._

She stopped just in time, letting him slip out the door.

_DAMNIT!_

_RUN YOU MIGHT STILL CATCH HIM!_

Every muscle in her body was screaming at her for being so foolish and her heart was beating double time, partly because of the fear she'd been caught and partly because she didn't. She needed to run after him but somehow, she managed to get her belongings together before heading out into the cool evening. She took the most convoluted route home she could manage, fighting the urge to turn around and race back to him. No doubt he was confused but the thought that he missed her was almost too much for her aroused body to deny.

Before she realised it, she was home. Slipping off her thick coat, Helen sunk to the floor, letting out a howl of frustration and then every single damn curse word she knew.

Dragging herself off the floor, Helen made herself a promise. The second she got home (after solving the whole Hollow Earth issue of course) she was going to screw him against the nearest available surface, friendship be damned. Plus, considering how long she was going to make him wait, he probably deserved it.

As she sank into her bed, despite how tired she suddenly was, she couldn't help but plan out her 'attack', after all, she was meticulous when it came to forward planning and this certainly wasn't something to leave up to fate. Quickly the thoughts escalated and, when she came more violently than she could ever remember having come before, she screamed out for Nikola loud enough that the next day, her concerned neighbours swung by to check that she was O.K.

"Just a nightmare," she'd told them weakly. Also known as the next hundred years…


End file.
